Hancock County, Maine
Hancock County is a county located in the U.S. state of Maine. As of 2010, the population was 54,418. Its county seat is Ellsworth . It was incorporated on June 25, 1789. Hancock County was named for John Hancock, the first governor of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. The Commissioners are Antonio Blasi, Steven Joy, Percy Brown. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 67.53%) is land and (or 32.47%) is water. Adjacent counties *Penobscot County, Maine—north *Washington County, Maine—northeast *Waldo County, Maine—west Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 51,791 people, 21,864 households, and 14,233 families residing in the county. The population density was 33 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 33,945 housing units at an average density of 21 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.61% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.38% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.20% from other races, and 1.15% from two or more races. 0.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. The largest ancestry groups in Hancock County, Maine according to Census 2000 are: * 24.6% English * 16.6% American * 11.9% Irish * 6.6% French * 6.1% German 96.8% spoke English, 1.5% French and 1.0% Spanish as their first language. There were 21,864 households out of which 28.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.50% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.90% were non-families. 27.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.81. In the county the population was spread out with 22.30% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 26.80% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,811, and the median income for a family was $43,216. Males had a median income of $30,461 versus $22,647 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,809. About 7.00% of families and 10.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.90% of those under age 18 and 9.50% of those age 65 or over. The 1990 Census counted 46,948, though the 1998 population estimate is 49,932.1 The gender division was 22,996 males, 23,952 females in 1989. Ninety-nine percent of the population was white (46,446), 121 American Indians, 249 Asians, 79 Blacks and 52 "other" Sixty-six percent of the population of Hancock County are Mainers by birth, three percent were born outside the US. Of the 31,475 persons over 25 years old, 83% (26,214) had a high school degree or higher. Twenty-one percent had a bachelor’s degree or higher. Industry Of employed persons 16 years and over in 1990, 1,108 indicated involvement in the "agriculture, forestry and fisheries" industry, though 1206 indicated "farming, forestry and fishing occupations." The U.S. Census data are not dependable for determining the numbers of individuals involved in the fishing industry. Only firms with 10 or more employees must report their numbers, as well as firms paying workmen’s compensation insurance. Because the majority of fishermen in Maine are considered self-employed, the statistics underreport fishing employment. Cranberry Isles, Deer Isle, Frenchboro, Gouldsboro, Southwest Harbor, Stonington, Swans Island and Tremont (Bass Harbor) were identified by a key respondent as fisheries dependent. Bar Harbor, Brooklin, Brooksville, Hancock, Lamoine, Mount Desert, Penobscot, Sedgwick, Sorrento and Sullivan were also noted as having either significant fishing activity or a significant number of people who fish. Winter Harbor’s fishing activities were once dwarfed by the economic activity associated with a naval base, but now that the naval base has closed, fishing activity will most likely be the dominant economic activity in the community. Salmon farming is also popular in the area and Maine Salmon are exported from the area. Hancock County has the longest coastline of any Maine county. Commercial fishing and tourism are the county’s most important industries. Hancock County is home to Acadia National Park (the only national park in Maine or the New England region) and Cadillac Mountain (the highest point in Maine's coastal region). Jackson Laboratory, noted for cancer research, is located in Bar Harbor. Two institutions of higher education are located in Hancock County: Maine Maritime Academy at Castine and the College of the Atlantic at Bar Harbor. Cities and towns *Amherst *Aurora *Bar Harbor *Blue Hill *Brooklin *Brooksville *Bucksport *Castine *Cranberry Isles *Dedham *Deer Isle *Eastbrook *Ellsworth *Franklin *Frenchboro *Gouldsboro *Great Pond *Hancock *Lamoine *Mariaville *Mount Desert *Orland *Osborn *Otis *Penobscot *Prospect Harbor *Sedgwick *Sorrento *Southwest Harbor *Stonington *Sullivan *Surry *Swan's Island *Tremont *Trenton *Verona *Waltham *Winter Harbor Territories *Central Hancock *East Hancock *Northwest Hancock Voter registration See also * Maine Salmon * National Register of Historic Places listings in Hancock County, Maine References External links *Official Website of Hancock County *Hancock County on Maine.gov Category:Counties of Maine Category:Hancock County, Maine Category:Established in 1789 Category:Former counties in Massachusetts